1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a child's safety seat for use in automobiles which ensures the safety of a baby or child sitting in an automobile by retaining the child's body in a fixed position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This type of child's safety seat for use in automobiles is adapted to be firmly fixed to the seat of an automobile by utilizing the seat belt furnished as part of the automobile. Therefore, the baby's or child's body firmly held by the child's safety seat will remain in the fixed position when the automobile is quickly braked or is going around a sharp curve or even when it is involved in a collision accident. Such safety seats are desirable from the standpoint of safety.
A child's safety seat for use in automobiles is required when a baby or child is sitting in an automobile, but at other times, for example, when only adults ride in the automobile or when baggage is placed on the seat of the automobile, the child's safety seat must be removed. Thus, the child's safety seat for use in automobiles is not always installed in an automobile but it will be mounted or dismounted as needed. For this reason, it is desirable that the mounting and removal of the child's safety seat is as easy as possible.